


Loosening Up

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Natasha does what she can to loosen Steve up. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvelous Encounters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Loosening Up

**Loosening Up(Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow and Steve Rogers/Captain America)**

* * *

  
Emotional attachment had never been a thing which Natasha did particularly well with. It was the nature of being who she was and what she was. However, Natasha felt this was not emotional attachment. She circled Steve Rogers, in a sparring session and found herself appreciating his strong arms in that tank top of his. His super soldier serum enhanced body, well it brought certain thoughts to Natasha’s body. And there was a charm to him, which she appreciated, although he could stand to loosen up just a little bit. Natasha and Steve continued to move in, sparring with each other, with Steve’s body pressing against Natasha as he wrestled her down to the mats.

Natasha decided to get a bit bold with her next move. She reached into Steve’s pants and grabbed his cock. It did not take much to get it hard and throbbing, especially when despite his training, the man was only human. Natasha caught Steve off guard with a kiss, her breasts pressed against his chest as the spy sought the lips of the Super Soldier with a very intense kiss. 

The kiss broke and Steve’s eyes shifted over slightly.

“We’re really going to do this?”

“Yes,” Natasha said. “You’ve been working hard, but your mind is too focused. That could be dangerous if you’re not relaxed and can’t appreciate the finer things in life.”

Another long kiss, and Natasha took her top off to reveal she had not been wearing a bra underneath. Those bouncing breasts came out and she quickly engulfed Steve’s large throbbing manhood between her breasts.

Steve smiled. Oh, he was not completely as innocent as one might think. Sure there had been a certain image he had to hold on, because that was just important to who Captain America was. But, thanks to who Captain America was, he had his fair share of women chasing for him during the world. Although Peggy was a more emotional investment, above all else.

Regardless, Steve emotionally invested himself into Natasha’s tits. She wrapped those glorious globes around his long cock and massaged him. His length pushed up and down with Natasha very casually licking her tongue around the head. Her green eyes shifted.

“Just fuck them. They’re yours.”

Steve grabbed the ample chest with his strong hands and plowed his cock between them. Every time his manhood reappeared between Natasha’s chest, he could feel her tongue dance around him. The Black Widow had been damn good at what she was going to do.

“All mine. Well, I should sign my name to them then.”

Natasha smiled and worked over Captain America’s cock with her delicious breasts. The manhood pushed in and out, with Steve groaning when pushing down in between her globes. Oh, yes, he was tit fucking her and she enjoyed it a whole lot. Natasha let out another cry. Just a little bit more, and she would have him spurting all over the place.

The cum shot had been prolific. Some of it splattered Natasha’s face, while some of it landed onto her breasts. Captain America released a huge discharge all over Black Widow’s impressive chest. The cum just repeatedly slid down her face and chest, and continued to drip all over her.

That was a huge blast, and Natasha pulled away to lick her lips. Her agreeing eyes saw that Steve had been hard again. Another welcome effect thanks to the serum which made him into Captain America.

“Turn around.”

“Yes, sir.”

Natasha gave Steve a salute, before she saluted him with her ass. And Steve spanked it, which surprised and pleased her. The handsome super soldier pulled down the pants of the sexy spy and revealed her wet pussy. She wore no underwear underneath her workout clothes. 

Almost as if Natasha had prepared for the off chance they might fuck. And Steve appreciated her preparation. Not to mention her wet pussy when he went down onto her.

That skilled tongue pressed down into Natasha’s insides. Her delicious honey was something which Steve could get accustomed to enjoying pretty much every single day. His mouth edged all the way inside of her and he leaned down into her to continue to slurp every last drop from her.

Now, Steve rose up, and spread Natasha’s thighs. Her pussy glistened and with one more push, Captain America drove his cock down into the Black Widow’s tight pussy. 

“OOOH FUCK! THAT’S AMAZING!”

“Language.”

Captain America spanked the Black Widow for being a naughty, filthy mouthed girl. Steve pressed his hands down onto her body and fucked her. Every time Steve’s strong powerful hand rippled across Natasha’s fine ass, her pussy tightened around him. Her juicing insides dragged Steve a tiny bit deeper into her. Steve, leaned deeper and deeper, with Natasha tightening around him.

He had to keep ramming her from behind. That ass just looked amazing when he filled her from behind. And he explored every inch of Black Widow’s body. She had been built for sin, there was no question about it. Oh, it felt amazing the deeper he went into her.

Natasha closed her eyes. It had been mostly spontaneous what she did, although he did have the thought sometime. And now she had Captain America balls deep inside of her and splitting her pussy in half. Oh, this was beyond compare for numerous reasons.

Captain America continued to ride Black Widow. He could feel the tightening of her pussy around him. Natasha’s walls rubbed him like smooth silk. He pulled out of her only to drive deeper inside. And Natasha’s appreciative cries showed how much she wanted this. Almost as much as Steve wanted it when he rammed his prick down into the hungry pussy of Natasha.

The heat spreading through Natasha grew almost too intense. She wanted some all American cum buried into her pussy. Was that too much to ask? Natasha thought not. Steve speared her insides, gripping and releasing her tight cunt as he buried deep inside of her. Oh, this was amazing, amazing to feel his balls slapping down onto her thighs when he entered and exited her pussy.

“OOOH!”

Natasha moaned even louder from Steve burying balls deep into her. He had her, right where he wanted her. Right where he needed her. Steve smashed her and got ever so closer.”

“Get ready.”

The warning had been well received and Natasha tightened around him. Despite the fact that pregnancy was not possible due to her Red Room experience, she could still imagine, throw herself in the role and imagine Steve breeding her. The very thought got Natasha all wet.

Natasha’s insides became tight and hot and Steve finally unloaded deep inside of her. His balls released and sent so much cum inside of her it was almost obscene. He had no idea he could cum that much.

And the Black Widow appreciated it. The two achieved a mutual release. Captain Steve Rogers pulled out of Agent Natasha Romanoff, and left a flood of cum spilling from her.

Natasha rose back up. She had not been one for post-coitus cuddles, but something about Steve’s arms ensnared around her in the aftermath felt right. Still she slowly turned around and prepared to test his stamina. As his teammate, it was Natasha’s responsibility to make sure Steve was the best he could be.

Steve rose to the occasion. Every single time.   
**End.**


End file.
